


Sticks and Stones

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Jasper does not have nice language, Overly Dramatic, Pearl will fight anyone, Peridot is an angry nerd, everyone has a crush on each other, everyone is in elementary school, everyone is really gay, kid au!, the other part is fluff, this is almost pure crack, trans!Jasper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper was supposed to have a fresh start at her new school. No more rages from her. This vow is promptly broken when she meets the one Rose Quartz. Everything else goes downhill from there. Who knew that second grade could be so intense?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> This story exists because of 2 am plot bunnies. So, enjoy cute toy ships and the most melodramatic second grade class known to man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasper’s first day of second grade started off pretty damn well. That was a word she wasn’t supposed to repeat at school. It got her in trouble last year. But this was, according to her mother, _“This is a fresh  start for us, Jasper. A brand new school. Can you act like a normal kid for just a few hours a day?”_ Jasper had agreed, mostly because her favorite show was on right now, and she didn’t want to miss it because of her mother’s lectures.  

But all in all, Jasper had decided she would at least try. The only bad thing was that she was stuck with a bunch of babies. She was eight and a half, she should be in third grade. But she had been held back in first grade for something the teacher had called “Social Issues.” Her mother had promptly started a fight with the said teacher and this was why that this was her third school in two years.

All of the bad whiny baby stuff aside, her day was still turning pretty nice. Since her mother had dropped her off early, she got to pick a desk out before most of the other kids showed up. She had claimed her cubby and made herself a name tag. She had hoped that, being a year older than the rest of her classmates, she could prove her domination over them with some stellar handwriting. It failed. A red-haired girl had beaten her out with cursive. That was some third grade level stuff right there.

But that was just one little thing. Everything else was going well. She hadn’t made any kid cry, nor had she thrown any pencils. She was supposed to be trying out this thing called “Be nice to others so I stop getting calls from angry parents” according to her mother. If Jasper managed to stay out of trouble for a whole entire month, she was promised a tv for her room. She was nailing everything down until disaster struck down in the form of a pink-haired girl.

Well, that was misleading, disaster began in the form of a blonde haired pipsqueak.

“What’s wrong with your face?”

Jasper whipped her head away from the window to glare at a…toddler, it looked like. She was tiny and wore the most ridiculous pair of glasses Jasper had ever seen.

“Preschool is down the hall, brat.” Jasper scowled, leaning back in her seat. She was tall for her age and easily outmatched the other girl’s small stature.

The blonde girl stuck her tongue out at Jasper, pushing one of the sleeves of her green hoodie back up. “I’m in second grade. I skipped a year.” she snorted.

“Don’t care. Get out of my sight before I break those dorky glasses.” Jasper warned. In a place, deep down in her heart, she could feel the dreams of her own tv dying in agony.

“I didn’t do anything!” The other girl protested, but took a hesitant step back. Jasper struck fear into the hearts of nerds everywhere. Well, that was what she bet anyway. “All I did was ask what’s wrong with your face!”

“They’re tiger stripes. I won them after I defeated one in battle.” Jasper greatly prefered this explanation of the white streaks on her dark skin rather than the word all of those doctors used. She couldn’t say it right, anyway. “Now, fuck off, before I do the same to.”

“You...I’m….” the girl trailed off, looking both shocked and horrified. Though, whether or not it was to Jasper’s crude language, the story, or both, Jasper didn’t know. Or care. She was just happy to see the little brat stomp off.  

She smirked to herself, going back to staring out the window. Recess couldn’t come soon enough. And class hadn’t even started yet.

Oh, she spoke too soon. The teacher, who had not changed her facial features from indifference since Jasper had entered the class, ordered the remaining class to find a seat. Wait, oh, no, not her.

Jasper, so fully involved in picking the closest seat to a window she could find, hadn’t really paid attention to where everyone else was sitting. As it was, there was an odd number of kids in the class. This meant that there was a lone trio of seats compared to the rest of the groups of four. All of which were filled.

Which is how Jasper ended up sharing a group with a girl with blue hair, actual blue hair, just wow, and the brat from before. This was her life now. She wouldn’t last a week.

“I can’t even see from back here.” The blonde girl, Peridot as her nametag stated, sulked. The blue haired girl, Lapis, just stared at the sink from across the room, looking like she would rather be anywhere else than here. Jasper could respect that mindstate.

She leaned back in her seat, boredly watching as the teacher ordered a pink haired, whatever happened to normal hair?, to pass out some sheets.

“Give this to your parents. Bring them back signed by Friday.” Mrs. Diamond announced in a complete montone. No one in Class 3D knew it yet, but they would all soon grow to fear their teacher. Rumors of kidnapped students who failed to pass all of their tests would slinker into the ears come lunch.

But that is jumping ahead a tad bit too much. Doing that would miss the single moment that would define the class’s experiences for the rest of the year.

It started when one Rose Quartz handed the new girl her paper. It all could have been avoided if perhaps, the girl did not add a cheerful, “Oh! I like your stripes. They’re really pretty.” , with a wide grin. It would be unfair to blame Rose for the events to follow, of course. She played a big part, yes, but she did not single-handedly push the ball rolling, so to speak.

Jasper shared most of the blame. This shouldn’t be that surprising, to most.

“.......” Jasper failed to return the smile, and just watched the girl head back to her group. Her face felt hot, and any words that she may have replied were lost in her now dry throat.

“Who’s that?” she hissed, poking Peridot with a pencil, who whined in protest.

“What? Oh, that clod. Rose Quartz and her gang of friends.” The girl grumbled, rubbing her arm. Unfortunately, this failed to raise sympathy with Jasper or Lapis. This was even before Peridot started off her career of a Tattle-Tale. Oh, the scorn she will gather. There is nothing worse than a tattle-tale, after all.

Jasper nodded, staring at Rose for a bit longer. She jerked her head, glancing back at her groupmates. Peridot was staring up at her with a look of pure judgment. Lapis had somehow achieved a greater look of “This is the worst possible place to be.”

Jasper leaned back, putting up a face of distaste. No way she could look uncool in front of these losers. “She’s weird.” Jasper decided. “Just look at her.” she snorted.

This one decision made by a tall eight year old would cause, one broken wrist, a concussion, two knocked out baby teeth, (all sustained by a stick thin youth named Pearl), a broken nose, (not belonging to Pearl, surprisingly), a stolen bike, the worst science fair ever, and would conclude at an incident known as “Why Field Day was canceled for the rest of their school career”.

But that’s jumping ahead.    
  


 


End file.
